Tales of a Woman, the Banished
by druidXlass
Summary: It was said that only males are born into the power and that any female born must be banished. Taylor Simms was no different. Banished from the Covenant and forbidden to make contact with the others, the Simms left and were not seen for 18years till now.
1. Prologue

Prologue

March 30, 2007  
Luxor, Egypt

"No one will be able to see you, honey. You have nothing to worry about."

She looked at the woman standing before her; tall, straight brown hair with matching eyes, the only thing she didn't get from her mother. Its night at Luxor and no one besides them could be seen for miles. Money goes a long way in a country like Egypt. Luxor was beautiful, even if it was dark, but it gave her a sense of comfort that great people traveled and lived her for thousands of years. Egypt had such a rich history that you could always find some place new go explore. Even still, Luxor was quite out of their way, seeing as they live in Cairo and Luxor is much further south along the Nile.

The reason for them being in Luxor at night is that in exactly thirteen minutes, at 1:42am she is her eighteenth birthday and at the end of those thirteen minutes, she will ascend.

"I wish your father was here. He should be here for this." Closing her eyes, she let out a haggard breath and relaxed her shoulders. She turned to her mother, "I know. I wish he was here too."

But he wouldn't be. For the dead cannot be amongst the living.

Eight minutes now. Seven minutes. Six minutes.

"I'm so proud of you."

"I'm glad that you're here with mom."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

A breeze started, picking up pace slowly, centering on her. Dark hair whipped around her face and clothing fluttered. Dark clouds formed in the already dark sky before rain started in a heavy downpour, soaking both females in seconds. "It'll be over before you know it!" Sound started to disappear and all she could see was the swirling wind mixed with rain plastering her hair to her face. Eyes closed she waited. One minute.

Then she ascended.

The last of her generation.

Her name is Taylor Simms, a female of the Covenant, banished and almost forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1  Family Sticks Together

_(The movie "the Covenant" does not belong to me, nor does any of its characters. Taylor Simms and any other made up character however, do.)_

Chapter 1 – Family Sticks Together

March 30, 2007  
Ipswich, Massachusetts

It is a rare occasion when all the families of the Covenant are gathered together. The last time was eighteen years ago for the banishment of Taylor Simms. Now, eighteen years later they are gathered for the same reason; only this time, the discussion will revolve around whether to bring her back into the Covenant, letting the Simms come back home. If you were to look in through the wide window of the dining hall, you would see the three remaining families, Danvers, Garwin, and Parry were gathered around the dining room table, located in the Danvers home; A formal occasion.

Caleb Danvers, the eldest of the current generation of the Covenant sat next to his mother, Evelyn, with their backs to the window, with Caleb on the inside and his mother on the end to the left. There was no seat saved for William Danvers, Caleb's father for he died the year before after willing his powers to save his sons life from the return of Chase Collins, the heir of the fifth family of the Covenant. Next to Caleb is Pogue Parry, the second eldest of the current generation. His parents, Grace and Wayne Parry sat next to their son, with Wayne on the end of the table on the right. Reid Garwin, the youngest of the males of the current generation sat across from Caleb with his mother, Colleen sitting next to him and his father, Joseph on the other end, across from Wayne.

The boys have been told nothing of why this unusual gathering is being held or why it affects them.

Dinner was served and now coffee and cake was slowly being eaten.

"Taylor Simms." Caleb, Pogue, and Reid lifted their heads from their plates and looked at Joseph Garwin. "Taylor Simms. What does that name mean to you? Any of you?"

All confused, the boys glanced at each other before shaking their heads in the negative. "Dad? If you're trying to tell us something, then just say it." Never one to beat around the bush was Reid's way.

A long, tired sigh escaped Joseph's lips. A weary hand was lifted to rub at his eyes before he looked at each son one at a time. To Reid, "Simms is the name of the fourth family of the Covenant." To Pogue, "Taylor Simms is the youngest of your generation." To Caleb, "Taylor Simms is girl."

Silence rang through the hall. The parents looked at their child, hoping to see some kind of reaction on their faces and were not disappointed. After all, it's not every day you learn that there is another person out there with the Power and a female at that. A sister.

"Why are we just hearing of her? Why isn't she here with us? Why are you telling us now?" Caleb demanded. Being the eldest, he felt it was responsibility to watch over and protect his brothers and to learn that he had a sister; he felt the need to protect her too, even if he just learned of her existence.

This time it was Wayne Parry who spoke, "It is rare for a daughter to be born into the Covenant. The last one happened over a hundred years ago in the Garwin line. She was a stillborn, but she was still considered the first."

"But Taylor obviously survived, so why isn't she here with us?" Pogue questioned. No one answered his question for a minute. They didn't know how to.

Reid turned to his father, "Dad." He didn't answer.

"She was banished." Everyone turned to Evelyn Danvers for it was she who finally answered the question.

"Banished? Why because she was a girl? That is the most fucked up reason I have ever heard! Damn it! Are you all sexist or something?" Reid was standing now, having knocked his chair down in his haste, "What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Reid, sit down this instant!" His mother latched onto the sleeve of his dress shirt, trying to get him to listen.

"No! That is so messed up. You banished her because she was a she and never told us." He turned to his father and asked, "Why?"

"Mom. Dad?" Pogue turned to his parents, having been silently watching the ordeal in front of him. "Why are you telling us this now? Why today?"

"Because today is her eighteenth birthday." His father answered. "The day she ascends." He was quiet for a moment, letting it sink into all the sons' minds. "She ascended at 1:42am. She now has the Power."

"She's one of us now." Caleb said quietly, but his voice determined. "She's one of us now and now that we know of her we're going to find her, meet her, and bring her home. We're her brothers and she's our sister. And family sticks together." He stops and looks at the parents gathered around him, Pogue and Reid looking right at him, echoing his next statement,

"Family sticks together."


	3. Chapter 2 First Initiative

Chapter 2 – First Initiative

May 25, 2007  
Ipswich, Massachusetts, Senior Graduation

"I present to you, the graduating class of 2007!"

Caps were thrown into the air followed by cheers from all the graduating seniors and their parents. It had finally come, graduating, and now it's over; a time when those present move on to begin a new chapter in their lives.

"Do you think she's graduated already?" the question came from Reid. Dressed in his black graduation gown, his cap lost among the many strewn upon the ground. He was facing his brothers who had placed themselves away from the excitement that only graduation could bring. It had been a tense few months among the Families. After finding out about their sister and how their parents had kept the truth from them, the sons had not been forgiving.

"I don't know." Caleb answered. "We haven't been able to find out where the Simms moved to after leaving. She could be anywhere." Caleb, as the oldest, felt like he was responsible for their younger sibling and not being able to find her made him feel like he had let her down.

"Maybe she'll find us." Pogue said, quiet until now.

"What?" Reid questioned.

"Well think about. The chances are that her parents would have told her about us when she ascended or maybe earlier. Therefore, if they told her about us then she knows where we are and knows how to get in touch with us." He shuffled his feet a little nervously, "Maybe we should let her contact us first. That way, she won't feel like we're pressuring her."

It was quiet after Pogue talked, but still everyone around them celebrated. "Maybe that's best." Caleb broke the silence.

"Caleb you have to be joking." Reid was not in agreement of this plan.

"What other option do we have Reid. We have no way of communicating with her and if she does know about us then she'll know how to find us. Pogue's right, we'll let her make the first move."

Reid sighed; he'd rather find her instead of the other way around. It just wasn't his way.

"But when we'll she contact us?" He wanted to find her; to see her. She was his sister, dammit and he didn't like knowing that she was out there somewhere where he couldn't protect her.

"That's up to her, man. I just don't know."

May 30, 2007  
Cairo, Egypt, Senior (IB2) Graduation

"Honey, Congratulations!" Her mother put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "My little is all grown up."

She had to smile at that. After all, she is her parents' only child. "Mom, come on. Don't cry." Even though, she herself was tearing up a little.

Her mother extracted herself from her daughter. "Sorry." She gave a sheepish smile while wiping away stray tears. "Sorry, I can't help it." She laughed a little before giving her another hug. "Oh, by the way, Mkhai and his family send their congratulations along with their condolences that they couldn't make it, but have invited us for dinner tomorrow night. They know you're going to want to spend tonight partying and 'chilling' with your friends."

"Mom," Great, not again. "Please, not in front of my friends." But she wasn't really mad or embarrassed. She loved her mom, even if she was embarrassing her.

"I'm just kidding sweetie. I just wanted to tell you to have a great time tonight and don't worry about a curfew or anything. I trust you."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime sweetie. Just make sure to don't drink and drive."

Sigh. She knew it was too good to be true. "Just kidding, darling." Another sigh.

"I love you mom. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll call when I'm on my way." Her friends had been beckoning her over for the past few minutes. They were going to a friends after party at his house and they had to get dressed.

"Alright, and don't forget that before we leave tomorrow you need…"

"I know." She interrupted, "I know. I will."

"Alright then. Go. I don't want to keep you from your friends."

"Thanks mom."

Tomorrow she'll have to deal with the Sons of Ipswich. She doesn't even know if they know that she exists and she knows that she'll have to make the first move, but she's scared too. Her biggest fear is that they'll reject her.


	4. Chapter 3 First Contact

Chapter 3 – First Contact

May 31, 2007  
Cairo, Egypt, the Simms residence

"You can't put if off forever you know." A deep voice said. It came from a dark-haired man reclining on her bed with his arms behind his head, looking all for the world like he was sleeping.

Taylor turned from her computer screen that had a blank composition email on the screen. 'Mocking me it is', she thought. "I've never been in this situation before and what if they don't want anything to do with me? What if they don't even know about me?" She didn't like being this sacred.

Mkhai Assaf sat up from his relaxed position and held open his arms to her. She rushed over and practically bowled him over from the force. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure even if they don't know about you that they're parents will confirm whatever you tell them. Besides even if they don't want anything to do with you you'll always have me." Taylor looked at him, her fiancé. They had been dating since she was sixteen and he twenty-one. It wasn't unusual in this situation as his family was Muslim and large age gaps usually happened in relationships. Now at eighteen and twenty-three they both felt like they didn't need to wait any longer to get married.

He had dark short hair and slight facial hair that made him look more distinct and handsome and brought out his strong features. He was also taller than her by almost five inches, but that's what heels are for. Burying her face in his neck and feeling his strong arms wrap around her middle she felt safe. Exhaling and nodding against his neck she kissed it before slowly unwrapping herself from him and going back to her computer that still had the blank email waiting to be typed in.

"If they want to meet me, will you come with me?" She needed him there as he'd always been there for her."

He gave her a smile and it made her heart flutter, "Of course."

She gave a small smile back and turned to her computer, placed her fingers on the keyboard and started to type.

_Hello,_

_My name is Taylor Simms. I don't know if you know who I am, but I am one of the four families of Ipswich. My parents told me about the rest of the families as I was growing up I didn't really have the courage to contact any of you until now, because on March 30, 2007 I ascended. I'm not sure if you're parents told you the reason why my family isn't living in Ipswich, but because I was born a girl instead of a boy they banished my family and I. _

_We currently live in Cairo, Egypt and have since the banishing. _

_I realize I'm rambling now but I just wanted to know if you wanted to get to know each other and if not then that's fine because I know this if new to you and I'm not sure how you'll take it. So umm, you have my email address obviously. I got yours from my mother who got it from a friend of hers who got it from her son who goes to your school. I realize that sounds kind of stalkerish but I didn't mean it in that way. Anyway, please write back if you want, I'll understand if you don't. _

_From, _

_Taylor Simms, Daughter of Ipswich_

'This could end well or as a complete disaster.' But she pressed the send button anyway. All she could do now is wait.

Two days later she got a reply.


	5. Chapter 4 The Reply

Chapter 4 – The Reply

June 2, 2007  
Ipswich, Massachusetts

Caleb was sitting at his desk in his room staring at the computer screen. Glancing at the digital clock that rested in the lower right-hand side of the computer told him that he had been staring at the screen for almost ten minutes; 'funny', he thought it had been longer. Running a hand over his face he wondered how long it would take his brothers to get here. He had called them almost twenty minutes ago and seeing as how it pertained to their newfound sister he thought they would rush right over. Another glance at the clock told him only two minutes had past and he decided that he couldn't keep staring at the email that took up the full space of his monitor.

Standing, he walked over to his bed before laying back and closing his eyes. He was surprised that Taylor, that was her name, had taken the first initiative and contacted them. Of course, it would've been hard for any of his brothers or him to contact her seeing as how they hadn't known where her family moved to. Not even their parents knew. Well, this saved them a lot time trying to find her at least. The rumble of motorcycle tires and a sports car sounded in his ears. 'Finally, they're here.'

Getting up he took his seat in front of the computer again and waited for his brothers to join him and they can get their reply to Taylor before she thinks they forgot about her.

"Hey man." Pogue called as he and Reid walked into the bedroom and crowded around Caleb's computer. "Sorry about the wait. Someone took forever to get ready." He glared over at Reid and didn't look the least apologetic and just shrugged, "It takes time to look this good."

"If you ladies are done bickering," Caleb said from his spot in between them, "then can we get on with the reply? I'd like for it to get sent out sometime today if that's alright with the two of you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist Caleb." This time Caleb glared at Reid, before hovering his fingers over the keyboard waiting to type something. "Come on, how hard can this be? We're writing to our newly found sister! She's gonna want to know everything about us! Otherwise she wouldn't have written in the first place." Sometimes it sucked when Reid made sense. Damn.

Fingers began to type and words formed on the screen.

_Dear Taylor,_

_Hi. It's really amazing to hear from you. We weren't sure if you knew who we were, but we're glad that you do and that you wrote; especially since we didn't have any way of contacting you. I'm glad that your parents still have our addresses and contact information and what was the name of the guy who you got my email address from? Just curious. We're really sorry that we missed your ascension but we're glad that you made it through it all right, I'm guessing. _

_We do know the reason why you didn't grow up with us. Back in March on your birthday our parents sat us down and told us about you for the first time and we were shocked to learn that instead of a brother we had a sister. It was a good shock, but we didn't know it was possible for girls to be born into the family. _

_Anyway, here's a little about us:_

_My name is Caleb Danvers. 18years old and the oldest of the covenant of this generation. I'm going off to Harvard in the fall and I love to swim. _

_Pogue Parry is the second oldest of this generation. He too is 18years old, loves motorcycles and swimming._

_Reid Garwin is the third oldest and 18years old. He loves playing pool, gambling, and getting into trouble. He also loves to swim. _

_I realize that that isn't a lot of information, but maybe you'd consider coming back to Ipswich and we could get to know each other in person and become the family we were supposed to grow up as. Are you planning on coming back to the States to go to college or are you going to continue living in Cairo? I'm sure our parents would love to meet with yours again after so many years despite how they parted ways. Maybe we could even come and visit you? Just putting it out there. If you're not comfortable with that then we understand._

_Can't wait to hear from you again._

_Your brothers, _

_Caleb, Pogue and Reid_

Send.

"Really? That was the best you could do? You didn't even really talk about any of us!" Reid sighed in exasperation at the email he had just read Caleb type. Pogue pushed Reid making him stumble a bit,

"Enough man. It's not like you could have done any better. At least we wrote back and she knows that we're interested in getting to know her."

"But will it be enough?" Reid questioned after righting himself from his stumble. He glanced at Caleb who had been quiet after sending the email. Caleb looked up at them, "I hope so. Now we just wait and see."


	6. Chapter 5 Decision Made

Chapter 5 – Decision Made

June 25, 2007  
Cairo, Egypt

"You want to meet them. In person." It was a statement that couldn't have been closer to the truth. "What's holding you back?"

Sigh. "I don't know. Writing back and forth through emails is one thing but actually meeting in person? I don't know if I could do it." She leaned into his side and he put his arm around her holding her close. Looking over the Nile River and wishing it would give her some idea of what to do. How to proceed from here.

"What has your mother said? Does she want to go back?" His fingers lightly twisted a strand of chocolate colored hair, "it has been awhile since she has been to her home."

"She said it's my choice, which really doesn't help me at all. It just makes things more complicated if anything. Say I do go and then what? I meet them and they meet me and what happens if we can't get along in person? Our house in Ipswich hasn't been lived in in years. Since I was born and I don't know if I could take the rejection I might face by going."

Mkhai sat Taylor up and held her shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile, "you are one of the strongest persons I know and I know that you can do this. If they didn't want to meet you then they would have stopped writing by now. They are going to love you just as much as I do and they will be lucky to have someone as great as you for a sister. The only one holding you back is you." He gently cupped her face and lightly kissed her, "I am always here for you and I will support any decision you make."

She couldn't stop herself from smiling, "and if they make me cry will you hurt them?"

"No one would ever find their bodies."

She hugged him tightly, whispering a sincere "thank you." She could do this. She is a descendant from a powerful line of witches, with a great power. She could meet her brothers. She wasn't so sure about meeting her brothers' families though.

_Dear Caleb,_

_I feel much closer to you and Pogue and Reid and I accept your invitation to come to Ipswich and meet you all in person. My mother and I will arrive on July 13 and will be staying at our house there in Ipswich. Mother has been hiring a cleaning service to keep it habitable in the off chance that we ever visited. I know you talked about meeting at a place called Nicky's? I'm not sure if I want my first meeting to be in a bar. How about you three come by our house the day after we arrive? If you have another suggestion then I'm all ears! _

_Can't wait to hear from you!_

_Your sister, _

_Taylor_

Email sent.


End file.
